Around the bend
by dragonrider2345
Summary: Vikram Kabra has gone crazy. All he can think of is Hope Cahill . But when Amy Cahill runs into him he believes that he has found her and ends up 'kidnapping' her. Ian and Dan, believing a Vesper had kidnaped her, call the younger generation of cahills to search on a wild goose chase believing the Vespers have struck again. Adopted from Janus-Ekat Writer, all credit goes to her/him


**I know I'm terrible! I adopted this story a long time ago, and just haven't gotten around to writing or doing anything. SO, forgive me! Anyways, the original story is six chapters written by Janus-Ekat Writer, so make sure to check out him/her out! The first six chapters, including this one is hers/his. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues:'(**

**Chapter one:**

(**A/N: The prologue takes place after "Into the Gauntlet). **Hope. That was all he could think of as he packed his bags. Why? Why had he convinced Isabel and the other non-Kabra losers that they should steal the Cahill's clues? What had started off as threats had led to something worse. Isabel had bribed and threatened(In Alistair's case) the other four branches for the Cahill family to team up against them to steal their clues and find out where they had just returned from. He hardly remembered anything about that night but a few things remained permanently stamped in his mind. First was when the Kabra's first snuck into the house.

The Cahill's were in some sort of library/living room. "It's a small room," he thought, "but ugly." An old Kabra family joke Vikram planned on passing it down to his children Ian and Natalie once they grew older. On the contrary, the room was quite nice. It seemed to be some sort of living room/library with brown leather furniture that looked like it had been worn in many places and all the walls but two, were taken up by book cases filled with thousands of books soft covers, hard cover, and leather bound. The far wall had a fireplace with a fire roaring merrily in the gate. He saw that peasant outsider Arthur holding up a laughing baby who looked just like him. He heard Hope speak from their small kitchen. "You two look like twins separated from generations when you do that moon face."

This memory snapped Vikram out of his thoughts. Vikram felt a pain he should have been the one with Hope, making her smile. She could have had it all, and she chose the traitor who also turned out to be a traitor. Hope had confided in him when she found out he was a Vesper(whatever that was) and him when her father died. But she still chose that Trent guy! Some outsider, peasant, traitor! Mentally scolding himself for getting off track when he was trying to pack so he could escape questioning and his soon-to-be-ex-but-still-dangerous-since-he-didn't-bail-her-out-of-jail-wife. But where would he go? They had a beach house in the Bahamas, but that was too risky. America was definitely out. America. That was where he first met Hope.

His memories of the night came back full force. The moment of peace was shattered when all the Cahill's confronted them. Alistair had looked a little edgy and almost apologetic when they surrounded them (Alistair was not to be trusted). The Holts looked almost excited at the fact of finally getting some clues and a lead. This was no surprise to him, they were complete boneheads and were a joke in the clue hunt. Cora Wizard on the other hand looked just as ruthless as Isabel. It was rumored that Cora could be as ruthless as a Lucian, but no one was quite sure what she was capable of. Almost everything was going according to plan but they still were not giving up any clues.

So when Hope's and *shudder* Arthur's daughter, Amy, ran into the room Isabel used this to her advantage. She looked so much like Hope with her signature jade eyes, and Hope's reddish brown hair; he nearly lost his Kabra demeanor. Then he realized Isabel had picked her up and was asking her questions. No one but Isabel noticed Vikram's small sign of weakness and turned from her questioning to him. She had given him a sharp glance for showing his weakness. At that time he turned and looked around the room again. He noticed some sort of twisted metal sculpture in the back of the corner of the room, only one person could create a sculpture like that, and her name was Cora*coughshallowcough* Wizard. With a pang in his heart he realized that was the wedding present (along with a life time supply of oil paints) Cora had given Hope and Arthur on their wedding day. Something was out of place on the statue; it looked like a piece had fallen off and she welded it on haphazardly.

"Idiot!" He thought. "It's a bug! Now that is really shallow."

So he made a mental note to disarm it before he left. He definitely didn't want the Janus ruling the world. It would be just one long talent show. Back to Isabel, he saw her asking Amy about where her parents went.

"Where did your parents go on their vacnation?" Isabel used the same tone of voice that Amy would recognize later in life, specifically when Isabel would ask Dan how to use the serum vial.

"I-I d-d-don't kno-ow." Amy even at this young of age had a stutter.

Vikram wondered why Hope and her loser husband hadn't done anything yet. Stupidly he realized he was holding a dart gun to Arthur, and since had her hands full Cora and Mary-Todd were holding back Hope. He returned to Isabel's interrogation, she was now showing cracks in her oh so sweet expression. So she switched to a different tactic small talk.

"Where did you get you pajamas? I love the teddy bears on them." Amy, who even at this age loved books and facts decided to correct Isabel.

"They're not teddy bears, they're koalas! Mommy and Daddy got them for me on their trip."

That was all Isabel needed. She put down Amy and let her run away to her room. Picking up the shovel from the fireplace she scooped up a burning log, and threw it at one of the bookcases. That was where Vikram's memories stopped. His mine refused to remember everything, like the hot feeling from the blaze as he and Isabel stood two blocks away from the fire.

The rest of what happened was fast. Everyone but Hope and Arthur made it out. The Holts used the neighbor's garden hose to try and put out the fire, and people for miles around saw the blaze and reported the strangest thing: people reported a female voice screaming something that would haunt Vikram to the this day: "Vikram, please help! Please help us!" But the worst was yet to come: "Arthur, what are you doing? No, stop! Please don't leave me here!" Something else was recalled being heard at the end that sounded like "Bbbraaazzzzzzzzieellllll!" But that was it.

Snap! Vikram shut his last suitcase, and he knew where he would go. It was on the faintest whim possible but then again most things the Kabras did were. He was headed for Brazil.

**This takes place during "Trust No One" when the Cahills and Rosenblooms are in Brazil.**

Vikram sat at a small side café in Iguazu Falls. It was a rather quaint café, but you actually needed a membership to even step foot in it. He sat out on the front patio of it in a rather dark corner that was shaded by some exotic tree covered in climbing Ivy.

"Make I take your order, sir?" chirped an over-excited waitress. Virkam was used to this, and he assumed it was either because of either his good looks, or the fact that he was not wearing his wedding ring, and anyone who stepped foot in the building was rich. So, she thought she had a chance with the 'rich bachelor.'

"Just a coffee, please." Vikram replied.

"Ok, how do you take your coffee?"

Thinking about what sugar could do to your teeth he said, "black is fine, thank you."

Outside the nearby airport he noticed a group of people performing capoeira, the Brazilian art/dance. He and Hope were both trained in that. He tried to stop thinking about her with her beautiful jade eyes, and red-brown hair. Red brown hair? He noticed a girl and three other boys watching the capoeriatists. The girl in the crowd had hair just like her. But before he could jump to any conclusions the shortest boy in who had dreadlocks, dark skin, and a bad sense of fashion got hit by the female capoeiratist. The action for course drew him back to the attention of the girl and the other two boys, and he saw her face for the first time. It was Hope!

But that made no sense, she was- was . . he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He got a better look at her, and saw that she looked exactly like Hope but younger. With a flair of annoyance, he realized it was Amy, his distance neice. He thought of confronting them, but before he could remind himself he was in hiding, and shouldn't go over his coffee came.

"Here's your coffee, sir." Vikram took the coffee with a nod, and took a sip.

"This is very sweet coffee," he thought to himself. Vikram looked over to see that the waitress was watching where the capoeiratists were apologizing to the boy who was knocked over with a smirk. "With a smirk," he thought. "And my black coffee tastes sweet?" Before he could bury a poison dart in her chest, Isabel spun around into the light holding a dart gun. Vikram dropped the poisoned coffee. His ex-wife looked as beautiful as ever. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was a lovely looking, and kind women. Unfortunately for Vikram he knew her.

"Miss me, my dear husband?" Isabel asked a now gasping Vikram who was trying to get the poison out of his system. "Why, you're not even wearing you ring. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked in a disgustingly sweet way.

"What poison is t-this?" He coughed out.

"Why, only the best Lucian poison 666 for my loving husband," she replied.

"Poison 666? Are you crazy?" He had gotten over his coughing now, and everything was fading.

"No, but thanks to the poison you will be, and if you'll excuse me I have a date with a guardian and some Cahill brats."

His only thought as he fell to the ground was that he hoped the poison would kill him so he could join Hope, and not make him go around the bend crazy like the other 75 percent of the other tests victims.

**Hope you enjoy! All credit goes to Janus-Ekat Writer! And Remember to review/fave/follow!**


End file.
